Sometimes life isn't free
by theteen
Summary: Umm well this is a story about princesses and princes. Will/Nyssa Malcolm/Bianca Piper/Leo Katie/Travis Clairisse/Chris Thalia/Nico Hazel/Frank Annabeth/Percy rated t for no aparent reason ...
1. Chapter 1

I'm starting a new fan fiction.

A/N : so how's it going ?

Anyway this will just be a fanfiction no demigods no gods or goddesses

Just princesses and such. Yes queens. And there will only be a numbered amount of people used.

Yeah I don't like Reyna anyway.

Jason is not a prince he is just a well person like one from Athens. Drew isn't a princess just like one from pairings are different than some people's.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Not HoO or PJO.

Sally PoV

I was so sad I had to tell my little boys. They are getting married. I hate their grandpas. My little boys have to get married. I'm gonna cry. Maybe Drew can tell them.

Drew PoV

"Boys come to the table. I have to tell you something. Nico stop sulking in your emo corner! Ok boys... Wait is your dad crying? Awkward . Anyway your getting married. All of you! Even you two Nico and Chris.

To the princesses of Athens. Blame your grandparents. Not your parents. Anyway the princesses are coming here. Act mature and well that's it. Now go to your alone things." I told them.

Athena PoV

I can't do this. I can't tell them.

Jason has to. I'm way to sad. For a logical reason though. You know.

Jason PoV

I have to tell the 8 princesses they are getting married to the 8 princes.

Nice right? Yeah no. Not fun at all .

Except one of each is well a cousin.

"Girls your getting married. All of you are. Anyway don't blame your parents blame your grandparents. And to the 8 princes of Atlantis. And oh my your dad is crying. Anyway brake up with your boyfriends ."

A/N: this is short it's just the beginning to show you that.

Anyway bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: . Wanna know something? Weird? Ok if you go to google images and put in the number 241543903 then you will find a bunch of people sticking their heads in fridges don't ask. Sorry I had to say that. And it's true.**

**A/N: Well I know I need more info and all, but whatever. The girls are coming to Atlantis.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Piper PoV

Thanks a lot grandma and grandpa. Now my sisters, and I have to get married to dumb princes . Great!

Ugh, and Jason forgot to say we're going to Atlantis soon. To get to know them. Great!

I hate life.

Travis PoV

Drew is like our sister, and she picks out our clothes. I can't believe this.

She also mentioned I have to get married to a dumb princess.

And Drew is trying to control my curls you don't do that. I have 50 letters in my hair. Or more. She's trying to take them out. Half of them are unread. Seriously though I have a girlfriend! And I have to brake up with her ! Oh well. The guards still try to kill Drew's boyfriend every time he comes to pick her up. We won't even tell them not to. She always gets there right before Jake is beheaded.

Nyssa PoV

I'm not supposed to get married yet!

Ugh I'm so immature so why do I have to get married?

Annabeth is the oldest . Why not her first ?

Ugh.

Anyway I'm not the second oldest either. Bianca is our cousin and she is the youngest. I'm a twin. Katie is my twin. Clairisse is Pipers twin.

And all of us have to break up with our boyfriends. Well I didn't have one

either did Clairisse. So this is going to be fun! Not!

Stupid grandparents.!

Bianca PoV

I'm technically not even a daughter of Athena so why do I have to get married to dumb princes?!

I have to break up with Ethan my boyfriend ! Ugh.

Basically nobody else has a boyfriend , but Nyssa thinks a bunch of us do. Even though a bunch of us don't. Now I'm bringing Nyssa , Hazel, and Clairisse to help me break up with my boyfriend.

So I knocked on his apartment door and he answered nervously. I walked in before he could shut the door on me.

Turns out he was cheating on me. Great. This will be fun. I said " Why Ethan did you not like me.?"

Then the girl found out he was cheating on her too. She punched him and ran out. He was knocked out on the floor now. Hazel , Nyssa, and Clairisse started a fire in the house and we left. This time for good. Now that was fun. Pure fun.

Percy PoV

Drew called my girlfriend and said that I was breaking up with her. Great no more girlfriend. I'm the oldest in the family. Then comes Travis and Leo the twin trouble makers. Then Chris and Frank the twins with a loving of war. And then Nico . After Nico is Will. Then last is our dear ,smart ,cousin Malcolm who is freakishly smart. And that's our life. And when we get into a fight it's not pretty if Drew needs us. She has 10" heels that hurt when thrown.

Jason PoV

I have to deal with 8 girls freakishly mad . Great! Not. Annabeth Is the smart, and oldest one. Then comes Clairisse and Piper the twins who don't care and when it comes to food they are guys. They will burp loudly and pig out with food all over their face. Then comes Nyssa and Katie. The twins who will always be heard.

Katie will be heard for gardening and Nyssa will be heard for fire and crazy things. Never let Nyssa and Katie sit on a spinney chair. You will hear screams of Wahooooooooooooooooooooo's and Yahooooooooooooooooooooooo's and a bunch more like that. Also a bunch of laughter. And so on ok I'm done.

A/N: Bye! How'd you like it? Review please sorry it's short and I haven't updated for a while.


End file.
